Weakness
by Elyndys
Summary: Slight TakaRyoma. Valentine's drabble for a challenge! Taka offers to help Ryoma improve his strength. Ryoma is unprepared for the consequences.


Title: Weakness

Author: Elyndys

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Taka/Ryoma ' (slight mention of Ryoma/Momo, I guess…)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Warnings: Random Japanese, and random caps. XD I think the capitalised stuff is meant to be in Engrish. grin "I AM VERY VERY EXCITED!" XD

Notes: For moffit! ;D Another of my getting-steadily-more-belated Valentine's drabbles. I'm sorry if it's shoddy!

Weakness

"Kawamura-senpai, thanks for agreeing to help me." Ryoma's voice was level, as ever, but Taka could tell genuine gratitude was being expressed.

He shrugged easily, smiling. "No problem, Echizen! I know Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei think you could improve your strength a little. I hope I can help you!"

Ryoma scowled just a little. He knew his main weakness was against heavy-hitting power players, but he didn't have to like the fact that this seemed to be popular opinion. Still, it wasn't Kawamura-senpai's fault. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Taka-saaan!" Eiji was running towards them. "Guess what you forgot!"

Taka's eyes widened in realisation, seeing what Eiji had in his hand. "Ah! Thanks, Eiji!" He chuckled in embarrassment.

"Honestly, you'd think you'd've learnt by now!" Eiji shook his head, offering the racquet grip –first.

Ryoma took a few steps away in preparation, trying to appear nonchalant.

He was glad he had.

"THANK YOU!"

He soon found himself with the business end of said racquet under his chin.

"Hora hora!"

Ryoma couldn't do anything but look up, as the racquet firmly (though without touching) urged him to lift his face. He wasn't exactly surprised to be confronted with the sight of a grinning senpai.

"ARE YOU READY,ECHIZEN? Let's go!" With that, Taka was jogging towards his end of the court.

Ryoma did likewise, taking the time to suppress the little voice in his head that was wondering exactly what he'd got himself into.

"Iku ze! BURNING!"

Ryoma just managed to return the ball that sped towards him, gritting his teeth with the effort.

"OH? What about this?"

Again, Ryoma made the return, feeling his muscles burn.

"Ha! Nice try, you sweet little boy!"

Ryoma blinked, and Taka's return whizzed past him. 'What!'

Taka was laughing loudly. "Done already? You need to get stronger, if you want to match me!"

Ryoma blushed faintly, hiding his face with the brim of his cap. "I'll serve, Kawamura-senpai."

"OK! GREATO!" Taka returned the serve easily. "Try harder!"

Ryoma tried harder.

"Harder!"

Ryoma missed the ball. Why did Kawamura-senpai have to shout such distracting things! He huffed, using annoyance to cover his embarrassment, and served again.

"Ha ha! That's good!"

This time, Ryoma made the return despite himself. An improvement!

"Oh! Getting better! CUTE!"

Not only did Ryoma miss the ball this time, but he barely managed to remain upright. His cheeks burned. What had Kawamura-senpai called him! At the end of the day, he had to admit there was a certain fascinating quality about the strong, powerful players like Momo-senpai and Kawamura-senpai – but, it occurred to him, did his own compact form hold the same attraction for them? If Kawamura-senpai's exclamation was anything to go by, the answer was yes.

"Echizen! Oi, pretty boy! You ready to go again?"

Ryoma wasn't at all sure he wanted to continue this right now. No; first, he needed more mental toughness. He needed to learn to deal with all distractions!

Trying to ignore the continuing shouts, he walked towards Taka until he was close enough to grasp the racquet his senpai was brandishing, and did so.

Taka let go of the racquet, and blinked. "Eh? Echizen? What's wrong?"

Ryoma stared. "…Nothing."

"I'm sorry, did I pay too seriously?" Taka looked crestfallen. "I, er, don't always know what I'm doing…" he explained apologetically.

'Or saying, it seems…' "Never mind, senpai. I obviously just need more practice."

Taka brightened. "Oh, OK! You want to play again another day?"

"Sure." 'And next time, I'll be ready.'

END


End file.
